AROMA OTOÑAL
by virivaliant
Summary: Un amor que a pesar de las adversidades tenia su llama encendida!


**Aroma Otoñal**  
**1) Genero: **Angustia, Amistad, Crimen, Drama, , Romance, Tragedia.  
**2) Parejas o Personajes Principales: **SASUKE Y HINATA  
**3) Autor: **VIRIVALIANT/MARIELIK  
**4) Legenda:** (cursiva en pensamientos, Marco los momentos en que Hinata esta hablando en donde Sasuke habla y en donde un tercero lo hace.  
**5) Notas: ** Espero y no confunda existen ocasiones en donde los personajes comentan sus propias experiencias trate de marcarlos para que no hubiera confusión espero y puedan disfrutarlo.  
**6) DISCLAIMER:**Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.  
**7) RANK: M**

_(PENSAMIENTO DE HINATA)_

Me disponía a caminar por la alfombra de hojas color marrón que yacían fuera de mi hogar, las hojas de los árboles empezaron a cambiar, su color verde se desvanecía y caían ayudadas por el viento.

Esto indicaba que el otoño se encontraba tocando la puerta y una leve melancolía quería abrumar mi corazón otro año está por cumplirse desde tu partida, -¡oh , Sasuke!- susurro mientras esas suaves palabras se las lleva el viento que sopla con mayor fuerza y toca de extremo a extremo todo mi cuerpo.

No me acostumbro a estar sin ti, dejo mi automóvil y camino como todas las mañanas desde que te marchaste, pensando, creyendo falsamente que al llegar al pequeño parque en donde nos encontrábamos estés esperándome con tu cara de antipatía, por las "molestias" así llamabas a las jóvenes que se te insinuaban y ofrecían sus teléfonos mientras estabas esperándome, sigo mirándote y no puedo creer que estés a mi lado, que los dos entregáramos nuestro amor por primera vez, que planeemos una vida juntos con una hermosa familia.

Caminábamos juntos todos los días, en silencio nunca necesitábamos de palabras para saber como nos sentíamos, éramos felices, _eso pensaba. _

Después de pasar "el lugar de los recuerdos" llego a la Universidad en donde estudio Leyes nunca me imagine que esta seria mi vocación y la verdad es mi refugio después de tu partida.

Me encuentro con un amigo tan querido e interactivo, que gracias a él , he podido sobrevivir sin ti, sin tus caricias, tus besos, tu aliento, tu aroma, tu cuerpo, tu … amor.

-¡Hola! Hinata, ¿estas lista?...jejeje reía picara mente -hoy es un día memorable, hice mi tarea-  
-Ja jaja , ¡hay Naruto, eso si que es sorprendente leíste mas de 400 hojas! Me alegro por ti- animaba Hinata a su amigo Naruto.

Aunque esto fuese al revés, ya que Naruto siempre que veía llegar a Hinata trataba de animarla ya que después de lo de Sasuke, lo único que se veía en ella eran unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Jejeje- reía Naruto mientras la acompañaba al salón de clases, gracias a sus ocurrencias podía realizar que poco a poco Hinata olvidara aunque fuese por un instante el dolor que se encontraba muy adentro de su corazón.

_**FIN PENSAMINETO**_-

-¡Hinata! necesito hablar contigo- se dirigía a Hinata de manera seria, demasiado tranquilo.  
-¡Si!, dime – contesto un poco desconcertada.

-¡No! Por teléfono no, te veo en el parque en 20 minutos. Termino la llamada sin que Hinata le cuestionara el por que.

Llego antes que él, se sentía nerviosa, muy intranquila.

Ella poco a poco con el amor de Sasuke, le dio las fuerzas y autoestima para ser una niña más segura de sí. Pero con su llamada le regresaban manías que antes tenía como el de jugar con sus dedos y temblar al hablar.

-¡Hinata! – ella volteo al escuchar su nombre, sabía quien era al escuchar su voz.

-¡Sa..Sasuke!- lo miro temerosa.

-Disculpa, ¿te asuste? La miro con tristeza y un poco agitado. _Nunca lo había visto así. _

-No, para nada - Hinata le contesta y se voltea mirando el piso, las hojas habían caído, sentía el aire fresco los olores dulces de la tierra, los aromas del otoño.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, solo se escuchaba el viento soplar y mover las ramas de los arboles que hacían caer con gran sutileza hojas ya marchitas.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que decidió hablar;

-¡Demonios!, Hinata, en verdad lo siento, la miraba con recelo, sentía impotencia, su voz empezaba a sentirse tensa.  
-Sucedió algo que dio un vuelco en mi vida- hablaba mas tenso, Hinata lo miro detenidamente, y noto que en los ojos del sujeto que se encontraba enfrente de ella había irritación se encontraban enrojecidos, _¿había llorado? _

-¿Qué, sucede Sasuke?- lo cuestiono la ya decidida Hinata quería saber que había sucedido.

Otro silencio los abordo pero Hinata evito que fuera mas extenso, se levantado hacia su dirección ya que Sasuke no daba señales de que estuviera en el mismo lugar, se notaba totalmente ausente.

Lo sujetó de los brazos que tenia caídos y agacho la cabeza buscando su rostro, tratando de alentarlo a que diera una explicación de su actitud y se terminara de una vez con tanto misterio.

El reacciono a su cercanía dando un paso hacia atrás y viéndola sorprendido. –disculpa…

-¿Por qué te disculpas Sasuke?- Lo miro mas intrigada -¿Qué sucede?... -¡Contéstame!, ¡dime algo!- Le hablo ya exasperada, nunca le había hablado así pero esto había llegado a un punto en que Hinata no sabia como reaccionar.

-No… no puedo mas… lo siento- hablo balbuceando Sasuke.

-¿Qué no puedes? ¿Por que lo sientes? !Dime Sasuke me estas asustando! – Hablo mas alterada, sus palabras la habían provocado un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

-Lo siento,… ya no puedo estar mas contigo Hinata, esta misma noche me voy del país- concluyo, desviando la mirada hacia el mismo piso alfombrado de hojas otoñales.

-¿Queee… estas diciendo?, Sasuke ¡mírame!- se le planto enfrente le sujeto su rostro y lo obligo a que repitiera lo que creyó escuchar, sus ojos perlados empezaron a tornarse brillosos y en un pestañeo empezaron a derramar saladas lagrimas por el dolor intenso que no pudo evitar sentir.

La miro desolado con los ojos más hundidos en la miseria, estos nunca habían presenciado esas lágrimas provocadas por él. Por inercia la abrazo con fuerza, sus cuerpo se estremeció al sentirla y esto le provoco querer besarla. Hasta que las voces que retumbaban en su mente lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-¡No llores… no es para tanto!- la fulmino mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo después de haber deseado no querer separase de ella. Su mirada había cambiado su actitud hacia con ella era fría y calculadora.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo sostener en sus labios, antes de seguir sollozando y se le cortara la voz por su acción.

-¡Lo que oíste!, ¡déjate de niñerías ya madura! O ¿que? pensabas que seria color de rosa ¿esto?, jem- Se rio fríamente, viéndola con egoísmo, era otra persona.

-Hinata, reacciona, solo vine para despedirme como se debe, tengo que crecer y en este maldito país no lo voy a lograr y mucho menos contigo, así que… - antes de que terminara con la matanza emocional

Hinata lo interrumpió…

–¡Basta!, ya entendí no sigas por favor-. Con lagrimas goteando en su quijada caían sobre las hojas del suelo, -Solo te deseo lo mejor del mundo, ¡cuídate!- .

Se volteo para marchar y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible era demasiado doloroso seguir escuchando esa frialdad con que terminaba su relación, su amor, de momento Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola del brazo la giro hacia su dirección, la dejo con asombro, pudo percibir un titubeo, el se mostro por un instante desconsolado impotente pero después otra vez su semblante cambio, la soltó bruscamente terminando con un comentario sarcástico…

–Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ¡ADIOS!. Concluyo sin mirarla y dejando el espacio libre para que se pudiera marchar, al final lo único que pudo notar de su reacción fue una linda sonrisa que brillaba por las lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas.  
Salió lo más calmada del lugar sin ningún intento por voltear, sintiendo frio en sus mejillas por el viento que soplaba fuertemente y el aroma a otoño se elevaba danzando en sus fosas nasales, quedando plasmada un recuerdo imborrable "el aroma del dolor". Y las lagrimas no cesaron se acrecentaron aun mas.

….

Precitadamente se levanta de su cama alterada, su corazón acelerado y pequeñas gotas con sal humedecían la almohada… _ de nuevo este sueño_  
-no puedo seguir así, viviendo de estos recuerdos que me atormentan- Se refuto después de secar su lagrimas.

El aroma se incrusto en mi nariz este clima después de una suave lluvia me sentí con ganas de caminar era ya la primera vez que salía caminando después de 3 años, no puedo creer que después de tanto he podido olvidarte ahora eres solo "un lindo recuerdo", te quise tanto, por eso ahora solo vives en mi mas profunda memoria.

Me siento realizada profesionalmente me gradué con honores de la universidad acompañada de mi actual mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, aunque muchos se sorprendieron de que no salimos como novios.

Era imposible siempre nos vimos como amigos que nos admiramos mutuamente, además el tiene a su único amor, _que gracioso y pensar que esa chica de cabellos rosados toda una medico cirujano se fijaría en Naruto_tan opuestos y tan iguales al mismo tiempo, me alegro por los dos y por la familia que viene en camino.

**Flash back**

Al llegar al hogar de los recién casados y pronto padres, me encuentro con un afectuoso abrazo por parte de Sakura Haruno.

-Hola que bueno que estés con nosotros no se que hubiera hecho Naruto si no hubieses llegado- suspiro después de lo dicho.

-¡No es para tanto!- le conteste un poco apenada.

-Bueno, bueno… entremos- me sujeto de la mano y caminamos hacia donde ya se encontraban muchos amigos y colegas.

Sonreí muy gustosa de verlos y camine hacia donde se encontraba mi amigo, el me miro aliviado y con su sonrisa picara distintiva de él me dio la bienvenida con un abrazo.

Su baby shower estaba por concluir, no me había percatado que un amigo demasiado atractivo se encontraba observándome, se acerco a mi, no pude contener mis nervios y me sonroje,_ -¡que vergüenza siendo una de las mejores abogadas litigantes él me hizo sonrojar! _, se regaño así misma.

Hablamos de cosas triviales y después de un rato me dispuse a marcharme. El se ofreció a acompañarme a mi hogar y después de tanta insistencia, nos encontrábamos rumbo a mi hogar, al llegar hacia mi destino me despedí agradeciendo su compañía con un beso en la mejilla.

Me dispuse a entrar a mi casa él me detuvo y me casi suplico de que nos viéramos después, fue tanta su insistencia que no me pude negar, _ -no tiene nada de malo soy adulta, soltera estoy abierta al amor, a una relación _, ahora con la promesa de vernos entro a mi hogar dejando caer mi abrigo, camino hacia mi cocina.

No pude evitar estremecerme por el aroma que por un instante detecte al sentir la brisa que entraba por la ventana, me recalque lo tonta que había sido al olvidar cerrar la ventana, pero… algunos recuerdos empezaron a salir de mi corazón y una lagrima sin previo aviso salió y recorrió toda mi mejilla.

-¿QUE FUE ESO?- Se refuto pegándose en la frente como castigo a su acción se dispuso a cerrar la ventana y creyó haber visto una sombra en los arbustos que se encontraban en fuera de su ventana y el aroma se hizo mas intenso.

-¡Estoy alucinando!- me respondí a lo sucedido, cerré la ventana, me dispuse a prepararme un café bien cargado, tenia un expediente que leer y formular una buena defensa para el caso que estudiaría.

* * *

Al casi ya un mes cumplido después de tener mi primer "cita", y la segunda, tercera… me disponía a verlo y aceptar la oportunidad que me solicitaba de llegar a ser "algo mas".

Este chico me recordó que soy atractiva, deseable, una mujer, que el amor no se acaba para mi que sigo en el juego.

Tengo otra oportunidad de ser feliz y el me hace sentir de que puede ser realidad.

Me he decidido _SASORI_-¡aceptare tu oferta precisamente hoy un nuevo otoño llegando a mi vida! _ pero ya no es melancólico, eso me quiero creer_tengo grandes expectativas sobre mi vida.

Hoy después de 6 años tendré el cuerpo de Sasori, desnudo enfrente de mi y el tendrá el mío, me agitare al sentir la entrada y salida de su miembro viril, volveré a tener esa sensación de tener "sexo" pero aún no tendré la sensación de entregarme a mi ser amado.

Pero nadie me puede culpar por eso así que a "darle duro", lo digo como si me diera ánimos para alentarme lo que en unas cuantas horas estoy a punto de hacer.

Solo después de la reunión con Naruto, Sakura y Minato el nuevo integrante de la familia junto con familiares y amigos celebraríamos su llegada.

Se me hizo una mala jugada de la vida que el lugar en donde era el encuentro me situaba en el parque donde_ tú ¡SASUKE me rompiste el corazón! _

Creí que no le debía tomar importancia él era parte de mi pasado, de algo que olvide. _Ahora seré feliz sin ti_.

**Fin flash back**

Me encuentro caminando con la misma estación, con el mismo aroma, parecía un _ deja vú _ese aroma otoñal que me hace estremecer. -Pero ahora iniciare algo nuevo- hable sola.

Al llegar al punto de reunión volví a darme cuenta que era muy temprano de la hora acordada así que me dispuse a caminar y buscar el lugar donde se encontraba una banca de madera donde prendí un cigarrillo, _ soy una chica insana_, lo se, pero este vicio es reacción de mi todavía nerviosismo y me quiero creer que lo disminuye.

Inhalo y siento como el humo raspa mi garganta dejando que mi cerebro reaccione ante la nicotina, que me diga que estoy relajada.

Escucho pasos, una persona se acerca, no le doy importancia y sigo consumiendo lo que algún día, si sigo con esto será mi muerte. _quiero pensar que no es una forma de querer suicidarme poco a poco, si no una forma de estar tranquila conmigo misma_

De repente desvió mi mirada hacia la persona parada frente a mi. _ -¡gran sorpresa! Me he llevado_, mis ojos me deben estar engañando que es lo que veo, tu al igual que yo estas sorprendido, petrificado con nuestro encuentro.

No me puedo sentir así , por que mi corazón se acelero de cero a cien que demonios me pasa, estos recuerdos se disparan en mi cabeza, me siento mareada con ganas de _¿desmayarme? _.

Mi respirar es acelerado pero la sensación de ganar en el juego me ayudo a tener mi mente en calma antes de que me perdiera en la situación.

Me tranquilizo, _ no en balde soy lo que soy (un abogada) _. Te miro con indiferencia y te dirijo un cortes saludo, esperando tu respuesta, pero lo que obtuve de ti fue un _¿reproche? _.

-¿Fumas?, me interrogaste, con tu típica mirada de indiferencia sin darle la mayor importancia.

-¡si, ¿gustas?. Le respondí. Sacando la cajetilla de cigarros

Se volteo hacia el cielo exclamando- hmph.

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, SASUKE UCHIHA!- hable después de haber inhalado mas tabaco de aquel cigarrillo que se encontraba entre mis dedos. – te hacia fuera de este ¡inmundo País! Haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Lo miro retadoramente.

-¡Si bueno no es por gusto! Contesto frio, aun más indiferente.

-¡Pobre de ti! Espero y no sea tan larga tu desdicha- comento levantandome de la banca de madera y se disponía a marchar, -bueno fue bueno saludarte, ¡ADIOS!.

Cuando caminaba en dirección al punto de reunión una cálida mano me detuvo -¡Hinata!- me exclamo, -  
¿tan pronto huyes?. Alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa en donde se alzaba más de lado derecho siendo a veces muy sexy.

-Hmph, para nada tengo, una cita muy importante y no quiero demorarme-. Le sonrei mientras le sujeto la mano y con en un movimiento lo aparto de mi brazo.

El solo abrió sus ojos con asombro…

**Pensamiento de SASUKE**

Veo las hojas caer desde mi ventana perdido en mis pensares, tenia tantas ganas de verte, algo en mi buscaba con avaricia todo lo que se refería a ti.

Necesito abrir la ventana, me siento sofocado, tenia que entrar aire y disminuir mi malestar aunque este aroma que se acrecentó llama a tus recuerdos, a lo que pudimos tener, a lo que deje ir.

-¿Por que no apareces? Siempre a la misma hora llego del jet privado para encontrarte, viajo kilómetros para seguir observándote aunque sea de lejos, aunque tu no sepas que estoy mirándote.

Esta necesidad no desaparece y nunca lo hará por que TE AMO y aunque no estés conmigo lo seguiré sintiendo hasta el día que llegue al final de la eternidad.

Desde el día en que nos separamos el día que te rompí el corazón he sufrido hasta los huesos y lo tengo bien merecido.

Primero muerte de mis amados, después la decisión mas dolorosa de mi vida, -los odio, los odio a todos por provocar que mi vida sea esta MIERDA por arrancarme a mi único sustento en esta basura de vida –

La primera vez que te vi fue después de dos años de mi partida y no me puedo olvidar tu hermoso caminar, tu deliciosa figura que se muestra mientras las hojas otoñales danzan alrededor tuyo, tu tez blanca hacia contraste con el color de las hojas y el tapiz que ellas provocaron.

Siento que me falta el aire te veo acercarte, pasar tan cerca de mi y me derrumbo me siento la persona mas infeliz por no poderte tocar, saborear cada rincón de tu cuerpo hacerte mía las veces que me sea posible, hasta quedar extasiados sin fuerza alguna y acurrucarnos juntos pensando en nosotros y nada mas.

Esta sensación no cesa me destruye poco a poco, me sentí arrepentido por un instante al decidir viajar hasta acá para ver si podría verte por ultima vez eso pensé, eso me hice creer, _ -que gran error-._

Tú la única mujer que me entendió, que no me fastidio, que no era una molestia, eres la mujer ideal, la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía poseer y que no tengo.

Al volverte a ver creo que satisfaceré este anhelo, este deseo de deleitar mis pupilas con tu presencia, esto es lo único que pensaba desde que te deje.

_Grave error_, al verte lo único que provocaste en mi, fue una adicción, una enfermedad mortal, y a partir de ese momento viajo todos los días para verte pasar por el pequeño parque en donde te vi por ultima vez.

Trabajo como loco solo con el deseo de tener el tiempo para deleitarme con HINATA HYUGA.

Hoy ya hace 2 años obsesionado contigo, loco por ti, un psicópata por tan solo quererte ver 5 min. y después marcharme.

Por que no apareces _!es la hora!_ y tu siempre eres puntual _¿donde te encuentras HINATA?_¿a caso, te olvidaste de mi?

Me vuelvo loco, me pongo de peor humor, inicio a alucinarme, ¿será que algo te sucedió?

Me preparo a buscarte y el sonido de mi celular me detiene, me vuelve a prohibir lo que tanto anhelo ¡MIERDA!, me dirijo a donde se encuentra el jet me giro hacia la dirección donde supuestamente te encontrarías, lo único que encuentro es el vacio,_ la nada_, solo las hojas cayendo sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

-Hola Sasuke, otra vez desapareciste sin avisarle a nadie, ¿Dónde estabas? Mirándolo pícaramente

-Hmph, no tengo que decirle nada a nadie ni en donde me encuentro. Le contesto sin mirarlo.

-Bueno si, a tu tío que se preocupa por ti, y que cuida a tu abnegada madre después de lo ocurrido – seria lo menos que podrías hacer, Pero bueno necesito que firmes algunos documentos.

-Ah también se me olvidaba, te buscaba tu prometida, es demasiado chocante, no se como logre alejarla de mi.

-Hmph, con que todo era por eso eh.

-Bueno, ella estaba demasiado chocante y la verdad no puedo seguir ocultando tus escapaditas para ver a tus mujerzuelas- jugaba con la silla mientras comía una golosina.

-Ya te lo dije es algo que no le incumbe a nadie, así que por favor llámala y dile que estaba con uno socios que por eso no me encontrabas- lo quitaba del asiento para empezar a firmar los documentos que el había mencionado.

* * *

Cuando salió Madara, pudo emitir un suspiro y sus pensamientos lo llevaron al lugar en donde su único amor no había llegado_-que te habrá sucedido-_susurro y se pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido acercándose a la puerta, eso provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos y pusiera atención a lo que entraba a su oficina.

-Mi amor, ¿por que desapareciste?- le preguntaba con una forma muy sensual de caminar acercándose poco a poco a Sasuke.

-Estaba trabajando, ya lo sabes- Le contesto fríamente sin voltear a mirarla solo teniendo la vista en sus documentos.

-Mmmm… Sasuke, me tienes abandonada, deja todo y vamos a comer- Ya se encontraba en las piernas de el ojinegro y susurrándole al oído.

El se encontraba sereno, ido, como desconectado del mundo, el solo tenia sentimientos hacia una chica y la que tenia enfrente de ella no le provocaba mas que repulsión.

Ya te dije que estoy ocupado la alejaba de el, dándole entender que debía seguir trabajando, ella solo lo miro con recelo y le sentencio

-¡Recuerda que me tienes que hacer feliz, si quieres tener más lujos!- le hablaba con el brazo en la cintura, era como una orden.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- llamo la atención del pelinegro.

Se levanta y se acerca a ella sujetándole el brazo – ¿me estas, amenazando? Su mirada era más aterradora.

-Ella solo lo miro y sus ojos empezaban a dar brillo por el agua que empezaba a juntarse en sus pupilas, estaba a punto de llorar –Lo…lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Le comunico con miedo y tratando de calmar a la fiera que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Yo soy autosuficiente y no necesito de nadie para adquirir lo que quiero, ¿me entendiste?.

La miro de manera retadora, levantándole el brazo y obligándola a que lo viera bien de cerca, al realizar esa acción noto que detrás de sus lentes sus ojos iban a soltar lagrimas, lo único que hizo fue plantarle un beso para que no empezara con pucheros.

En un instante la joven no se esperaba tal suceso de su parte puesto que el había sido una persona distante, fría, manteniendo sus pensamientos en otro lugar y eso la hizo sonrojar y que saliera satisfecha de su oficina sin decir una sola palabra.

-!Tsk, demonios!. Lo que tuve que hacer para que dejara de fastidiar, maldita mi vida. Se sentó en su silla mientras se frotaba los labios con repulsión como si hubiera probado algo demasiado desagradable.

Abrió su laptop , poniendo en su pantalla una foto que veía ensimismado, la imagen mostraba a una joven peliazul cabello largo sonriente abrazada de Sasuke Uchiha en donde también aparecía sonriente, no era la primera vez siempre contemplaba varias fotografías en donde aparecía la misma chica HINATA HYUGA.

* * *

Su vida era un desastre, bebía todos lo días de la semana después de visitar a Hinata, le dolía el haberse separado de ella.

Dormía con quien pudiere pero solo con mujeres que tenían un cierto parecido a Hinata las obligaba a vestirlas como ella mientras se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol y cuando se daba cuenta de que no se parecían en nada las corría insultándolas, tachándolas de usurpadoras,zorras,putas, mujerzuelas que no podian parecerse ni un poco, no llenaban los zapatos de su amada ni por un centímetro.

Lo tenían tachado como un loco pero no podían evitar las buenas propinas que recibían de su tío quien las contrataba.

Se encontraba comprometido con una joven que para su tío era la mejor opción para la empresa de su padre y todos los negocios se encontraban en manos de ese matrimonio.

La joven tenia una cabellera larga de un color rojo intenso utilizaba lentes y no estaba de mal ver y se había enamorado de Sasuke desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Su nombre era Karin Uzumaki, joven, atractiva, sensual y hacia todo lo posible para que SASUKE UCHIHA la hiciera suya.

Después de un tiempo se comprometieron fijando la fecha de la boda cerca de la estación de otoño a solicitud de Madara.

Madara era el único tío que tenia el se encargaba de toda la administración de la empresa SASUKE era la marioneta de MADARA eso lo sabia bien, por ello se dejaba manipular mientras ideaba su plan.

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo Sasuke se volvía mas frio y vicioso no soportaba la idea de ya no verla mas, pero se encontraba atado mientras esperaba la oportunidad.

Después de que pasaran 3 años de tormento al no saber de ella al ya no verla pasear por el parque, llega un momento inusual de su vida, por el mismo negocio tiene que visitar sus sitio jamás olvidado y  
con ello crecieron las esperanzas de poder encontrarla, pero no se encontraba solo ya que por desgracia dentro de unos meses se celebraría la boda ya arreglada.

Por muy extraño que le pareció se decidió realizarla en esa ciudad, por cuestiones de cercanía de su prometida, sus familiares se encontraban ahí y era ciudad natal donde creció sus primeros años de niñez.

Por ello se celebraría la boda en donde Hinata tenía su residencia, y por ese motivo tenia de acompañante ha Karín.

Las hojas se revolvían en el aire por el viento que soplaba con fuerza él se sentía nervioso por regresar a ese lugar y poder buscarla sin problemas de tiempo.

Se acomodaron en la antigua casa de los Uchiha y se dispuso salir a buscarla, no se esperaba que Karin se le pegara como muégano así que tuvo que suspender su búsqueda, pero llegada la noche no soporto más y salió en busca de ella sigilosamente a su casa.

No sabia que iba a decir o hacer solo sentía la gran necesidad de contemplar su belleza , al llegar a su casa estaciona su automóvil y deja pasar varios minutos era evidente que no se encontraba nadie, le temblaban las manos, sus pupilas dilatadas esperaban con exaltación su llegada.

Su impaciencia que le caracterizaba desde ya tiempo hizo actuar, el ojinegro se encontraba entrando a la casa de la peliazul por una ventana abierta disponiéndose a husmear y olfatear todo lo que pudiese, busco su cuarto, su guardarropa algún indicio de que le indicara que vivía sola y que existía un recuerdo de él.

**MINI FLASH BACK**

Se mostro sorprendido al escucharla como lo interrumpía cuando le destrozaba el corazón ella solo quiso alejarse y no se dispuso a buscarle, eso le dolió aunque entendiera que ya no quisiera verlo. Su actitud cuando había terminado con ella estaba muy cambiada.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Obliga a salir de sus pensamientos la llegada de un automóvil que se estaciona enfrente del hogar donde entro sin permiso, sale corriendo y en cuestiones de segundos logra ocultarse, pudo notar que la persona que sale del automóvil es un sujeto y que la otra persona que baja de el, ayudada de la mano del joven, mostrando su caballerosidad es HINATA.

Su semblante cambia, le invade la rabia, los celos, la envidia, coloca una de sus manos en su cabeza tratando de disimular las ganas de golpear al sujeto que insistía el que se volvieran a ver.

SASUKE guardaba la esperanza de que su Hinata no se encontrara con otra persona, no lo podía evitar en su naturaleza se encontraba ese egoísmo.

Pudo observar el comportamiento de Hinata, sabia que ella no tenia interés en el, eso lo alivio hasta escuchar el aceptar su invitación, eso le removió todo nervio que se encontraba en su cuerpo, al ver su despedida y la entrada de la joven a su casa, no pudo evitar husmear cual era su actitud, pero salió por la ventana mientras ella cerraba su puerta sin antes admirar su belleza, al verla acercarse hacia donde el se encontraba se escondió, corrió hacia uno de los arbustos que se encontraban afuera, mientras ella dejaba ver su grandiosa belleza y el se deleitaba por tal virtuosidad.

No pudo evitar sentir en todo su cuerpo la necesidad de poseerla en ese instante, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue verla alejarse.

* * *

Los días pasaron y él se estremecía al imaginar lo cercana que se volvía la relación de ese sujeto de pelos rojizos y mirada de angel.

Sentía que poco a poco la perdía más y mas, no pudo soportar y se refugio en su trabajo, pero su mente seguía recordándole a su amada.

Aquel día otoñal tenían una reunión, su prometida había sido invitada por su primo que quería presentar a su familia y ella feliz de la vida acepto quería presumir su adquisición "SASUKE" así que se dirigían hacia la reunión caminando ya que a petición de Karin caminarían hacia el hogar del familiar, el único propósito que tenia ella era solo presumir por toda la calle que ella tiene la posesión mas preciada por esta ciudad que es la de SASUKE UCHIHA.

Por azares del destino se detienen el aquel parque, ella regresa hacia sus estancia actual por un olvido "el regalo de los anfitriones" decide que el ojinegro la espere allí, ya iba malhumorado y no quería provocarle mas molestias así que corrió por el regalo mientras el ojinegro esperaba en aquel parque de inmensos recuerdos.

**PENSAMIENTO SASUKE….**

-Maldita sea , ¿por que aquí'. ¡Ja! alguien esta jugando conmigo. Me maldecía mientras caminaba adentrándome en el parque.

_Que me sucede ya decidí mi vida ahora deja a los demás en paz_El lugar estaba tal cual lo había dejado esa vez, camino en dirección a la banca en donde se quedo llorando melancólicamente después de ver a su amada marcharse.

-Demonios, tsk, esta ocupa… No podía creerlo no pude terminar mi palabr,a me quede mudo en un instante mi corazón se había acelerado de tal modo que parecía que se saldría de tanta intensidad que bombeaba, era ella Hinata.

No podía evitar observarla me acerque a una distancia para que sintiera mi presencia, _Dios mío ese aroma que sale de su cuerpo es embriagante_.

Mi fuerza de voluntad y orgullo me impiden arrebatarte un beso profundo, despojarte de tus prendas y hacerte mía en ese instante.

Me miras con sorpresa vislumbro unos ojos de "desprecio", de tus hermosos labios salen lo que parece ser un saludo amistoso, ¿ _que le ocurre ya no siente nada por mi? _  
_Que demonios fue eso _no puedo evitar llenarme de rabia por tu indiferencia y tarto de molestarte, al no contestar tu saludo y preguntarte por ese repugnante vicio.

El coraje me sube mas y mas al escuchar tu contestación _¿Qué había sucedido contigo?_  
Trato de calmar esta sensación y miro hacia el cielo escucho tu pregunta con sarcasmo, que juego es este te contesto de igual manera no podía evitar mostrarte este lado mío que es un caparazón a mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Veo tu precipitado levantar estas a punto de irte no lo puedo permitir mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar y en un movimiento involuntario te sujeto no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de presenciar tu gran carisma y belleza.

Me miras sorprendida y yo trato de disimular mi imprudencia con otra contestación mas sarcástica de alguna forma quería que siguieras mas tiempo aunque sea haciéndote enojar habilidad que es muy dada en mi, lo único que obtengo es una respuesta que recibo como gancho al hígado _¿cita muy importante?, ¡ese maldito, infeliz mal nacido! _mi rabia no puede cesar.

Me apartas mi mano que por un instante sentí un gran confort al sentir tu piel de nuevo, tus manos son tal sutiles al igual que tus movimientos.

Te veo marchar y no puedo reaccionar a mis impulsos camino tras de ti y me encuentro con una escena desagradable que me desgarra el alma, _si, lo tengo bien merecido_.

**PENSAMIENTO HINATA….**

Al poder librarme de tal sensación que poseía todo mi ser trato de respirar que este fuerte aire llene mis pulmones, pero este aroma me inunda en mis pensares, en mis deseos ocultos que creí haber librado.

Al seguir caminando encuentro un rostro conocido, _ Sasori, por un momento había olvidado tu existencia_

Me siento culpable por atroz reacción, _ tu que haz sido como un angel conmigo y pagándote con mi reaccionar al ver al sujeto que me rompió el corazón_.

Me dispongo a poner una sonrisa fingida y darte un beso tu me sorprendes con un lindo y cálido abrazo al notar un ramo de flores envuelven mi cuerpo.

Siento ganas de llorar esta sensación aumenta mas, la culpa me invade por completo, agacho la mirada y tu solo me miras con desconcierto, te preocupa haber hecho algo mal, _pero en realidad hiciste todo bien yo era la que cometía un pecado al sentir "cosas" por algo que para mi ya estaba muerto. _.

-¿Esta todo bien? Me preguntas alzando mi rostro en dirección hacia el tuyo.

Te contesto con una sonrisa y me animo a besarte, un acto que sentí, ganarme mi boleto al infierno.

Escucho tu voz, noto tu rostro aun mas molesto de lo habitual, trate de no darle importancia y te regalo una sonrisa, de mi boca sin evitarlo salen palabras que nunca imagine decir en esta situación.

-Sasuke, no imagine que fueras un fisgón. Veo tu sorpresa y por un instante me siento culpable, como si te hubiere engañado con otro sujeto.

_no estoy haciendo nada malo, el me dejo_, m contesto mentalmente y espero su respuesta.

Emites una risita burlona, lamentas la interrupción, tratas de insinuar que tendríamos mayor privacidad y fuéramos a un hotel.

Veo la molestia de Sasori sabia lo que continuaría una pelea por defender mi honor, asi que reacciono velozmente y contesto.

-Ja , es exacto lo que teníamos en mente. Le contesto con una sonrisa, sujentando a Sasori del brazo y mirándolo de igual forma con una sonrisa.

Los dos me miran con asombro, puedo notar que tus ojos se abren de par en par, tu piel color blanco se empieza cambiar a rojo intenso.

Me miras asombrado y te giño el ojo, tu solo me sonríes y miras de reojo con gran desprecio al pelinegro que se encuentra del otro lado

-Lo siento no los he presentado, Sasori mi novio, Sasuke mi ex. Los dos me miran desconcertados, pero pueden lograr la hipocresía y saludarse cortésmente.

Te miro y veo en tus ojos rabia y desconcierto a la vez, _me siento culpable ¿porque? Tu solo mereces desprecio de mi parte. _

Escucho una voz, te llaman, una joven grita tu nombre y tu suspiras mientras te das la vuelta alzas la mano con movimiento de despedida dándonos la espalda.

Me miras desconcertado y te suplico con la mirada no hacer peguntas de lo sucedido entiendes mis gesto y no preguntas nada.

Caminamos hacia el automóvil, durante el camino hacia la reunión solo existía un silencio muy incomodo.

Casi al llegar a nuestro destino te detienes y me miras con una seriedad mayor a la que ya me había  
acostumbrado, me preguntas si en verdad es cierto la aceptación de ser su novia.

Era cierto yo había dicho que él era mi novio, mi rabia había sido tan grande que en ese momento no lo pensé.

Asiento con la cabeza y me sonrojo _no quiero mirarte soy la peor persona en este planeta. _

Me abrazas con emoción diciéndome lo feliz que te hago sentir con la noticia me besas dándome las gracias declarando que no me arrepentiría de la decisión.

Que seré la mujer mas feliz de la faz de la tierra, me inundan muchas emociones y solo puedo emitir sonrisas falsas llenas de sentimientos contrarios.

Llegando a la reunión nos encontramos con gente que no conozco pelirrojos y rubios, era notorio familiares de Naruto, amigos de la universidad al igual que familiares de Sakura.

Por fin puedo vislumbrar al recién llegado un pequeño angelito con pequeñitos bigotes iguales a su padre cabello rojo y ojos color jade "todo una hermosura.

Los abrazo con dulzura y escucho una voz a mi espalda fría y burlona a la vez.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¿de nuevo tú?, _que demonios hacia aquí_volteo con sorpresa al escuchar su voz quería cerciorarme que no era una alucinación mía.

Al voltear me percato de otra presencia una joven en la que me mira con desprecio vestida sensualmente con un gran escote y cabello recogido. Tiene la misma cabellera que los familiares de la Señora  
Kushina, _ ¿es familiar de NARUTO? _

Le sonrió con indiferencia, solo noto mayor desprecio de la pelirroja, te pregunta quien demonios soy yo, te cuestiona en que momento me habías visto para que me dijeras el "de nuevo tu".

Naruto interrumpe la tensión abrazando a la pelirroja llamándola prima, presentándola con su esposa nombrándola Karin me miras de reojo con desprecio yo no dejo mi sonrisa de hipocresía.

Tu no dejas de mirarme, _de ¿escanearme? _, me pones nerviosa, me preguntas por mi novio.

-Por ahí anda. Te contesto sin ninguna expresión y me dirijo a Naruto le entrego un pequeño regalo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Me abrazas y me presentas con tu prima con gran euforia me nombras "tu hermana que nunca tuviste" miras a Sasuke con desprecio al presentártelo tu prima como su "prometido" solo haces un movimiento con la cabeza y me miras de reojo.

Sabias que no me encontraba bien no sabia por que había sentido en todo mi cuerpo un escalofrió sentía una gran tensión una nube empezaba a envolverme y la palabra "prometido" retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Me preguntas por Sasori haciéndole notar a Sasuke que vienes acompañada, Sakura siente cierta tensión entre los presentes y la interrumpe dividiéndolos , a Sasuke y prima de Naruto los presenta con los  
demás de la familia, mientras que manda a Naruto y a mi ponerle al bebe el nuevo obsequio que le había dado.

Al estar a solas me preguntas, _tú mi mejor amigo, mi persona ideal si no hubieses estado enamorado de Sakura y yo Sasuke. Podríamos haber hecho una linda pareja_.Si me encontraba bien, el no sabia que era la prometida del chico que me rompió el corazón ni mucho menos que vendría a la reunión.

Lo sabia el nunca me haría esto, me consuelas, te contesto que no es nada que soy una mujer nueva y que pienso hacer una vida con Sasori, me miras seriamente y me preguntas si esa es mi decisión.

Te afirmo con la cabeza y te abrazo con gran fuerza sin molestar al bebe que tenia en un brazo.

Le aclaro que lo mejor seria salir de esta tensión, por la confianza que le tengo le indico mi propósito con Sasori. Me das un abrazo te despides de mi y me indicas la puerta trasera.

Me pides que me cuide y si estaba segura de lo que pensaba hacer, me miras me das un beso en la mejilla y te marchas.

Te llamo por celular y te indico en donde me encuentro te planteo la idea de irnos hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando espero la llegada de Sasori en el vestíbulo, escucho una conversación, le encuentro interés al  
escuchar tu nombre Sasuke Uchiha, mencionan tu trágica vida, me sorprendo al escuchar cada palabra, de la muerte de tu padre y hermano mayor del precipitado nombramiento a la presidencia de la empresa que  
poseía tu padre, de la precipitada decisión de mudarse con la madre trastornada después del accidente.

Me quedo sorprendida, era cierto que nunca me pregunte el porque de su cambio solo decidí enterrar todo lo que me recordara lo que tuvimos, que no doliera.

En ese momento llegas me ves sorprendido, trato de cambiar mi rostro que expresaba incomprensión dudas, miedo _¿arrepentimiento? _.

Te miro mas tranquila te sonrió, te abrazo y te susurro al oído que estaba lista, eso era lo que también quería creer. Me abrazas y levantas plantándome un beso nos disponemos a partir.

* * *

Suspiro al llegar a la puerta de la habitación me tiemblan las piernas, me notas nerviosa, me preguntas si estoy segura de lo que esta a punto de suceder tras pasar la puerta de la habitación.

Te doy mi aprobación y me levantas como si fuéramos recién casados, entrando a nuestro nido de amor.  
Me sonrojo y siento punzadas en mi corazón, mi cerebro empieza a atormentarme las palabras que había escuchado retumban en todo mi ser, los recuerdos de nuestro amor vuelven a mi el como me hacías estremecer por la lujuria que nos invadía.

Y ahora estaba contigo Sasori empiezas a seducirme a besarme el cuello tiernamente, acariciando alrededor de mis caderas, tocando levemente mis senos, despojándome de mi chaqueta, mis pensamientos siguen atormentándome.

_-Esto es lo que quiero_ me contesto queriendo convencerme de lo que esta apunto de suceder, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**… PENSAMIENTO DE SASUKE**

Te encuentras besándote con ese tipo bien parecido, _Imbécil _, como se atrevía a tocar a mi mujer.

Trato de aparentar que no le doy importancia, realizo un comentario que espero empezar una pelea y lo único que recibo es una apuñalada de tu parte.

_¿Como que irían a un hotel? _, _solo lo dijo para molestarme_, pero la cara de ese idiota era como si fuera cierto.

Me sorprende, como si en verdad no sintieras nada por mi presencia, me explicas que es tu novio y a él que yo lo fui, como si no tuviera importancia alguna.

Me dispongo a arrebatarle la maldita sonrisa que tiene y escucho su estúpida voz llamándome, no quise que ella la viera así que me alejo.

_Karin, maldita molestia tenias que aparecer en el momento menos indicado. _. Me cuestiona en donde me encontraba te miro con desprecio y te contesto que le importa un bledo, estoy aburrido y me dispongo a marcharme a mi antiguo hogar.

Ella insiste en ir, que lo había prometido, accedí de mala gana, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al susodicho lugar, _ espero que haya alcohol mínimo_.

Entrando miro de la mala gana a toda la gente que se encuentra en la reunión solo busco el alcohol para quedarme bebiendo y pensando.

Karin me jala me dice que quiere presentarme a su primo al acercarme a el, mi corazón da un brinco es ella es inconfundible, Hinata _este si que es un día de locos_volverte a ver en un solo día, por fin podre romperle la cara a ese imbécil.

No puedo evitar hablarte alegremente, con sarcasmo, la verdad me emociona volver a deleitarme con tu presencia y hacerte enojar con mis comentarios.

Pero se me olvida que tengo acompañante y es una molestia veo tu sorpresa al enterarte que ella es mi prometida la verdad no quería que te enteraras.

-Quien demonios se cree ella al alejarme de Hinata, no te pierdo de vista me doy cuenta que te diriges a una de las habitaciones.

Puedo percatarme de la salida de Naruto _la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan amigo de ella aunque lo mato si se hubiese acercado mas ella o la hubiera cortejado_.

Ella debe seguir ahí así que me dispongo a librarme de las ataduras de Karin y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Hinata.

-Demonios esta con ese imbécil, me dispongo a acercarme y tus palabras me detienen, me hacen retrasar mi camino, me duele el corazón, en ese momento me doy cuenta que te he perdido, me quedo paralizado mientras en mi mente empieza como un proyector a pasar todos los momentos que tu yo vivimos felices.

Cuando vuelvo en si Karin me ve desconcertada la escucho gritar algo pero lo la escucho, la alejo de mi y me dispongo a marcharme.

_Ya no me importa nada mi compromiso a la mierda_, la dejo gritando sin saber que me dice, tomando un taxi me dirijo a donde estaba seguro que los encontraría, su casa, su cama en donde muchas veces la hice mía y dejaba satisfecho nuestros deseos.

Corro hacia la puerta, me doy cuenta que esta abierto, me desconcierta aun mas, dirigiéndome hacia tu cuarto.

Estaba decidido a impedir que cometiera un error le pediría, le imploraría que me perdonara y escuchara mis excusas.

Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendo al encontrar tal situación nunca me imaginaria que terminara de esta forma.

**PENSAMIENTO HINATA…**

Sigo los besos que me entrega y empiezo a dejarme llevar por su excitación, tanto que empiezo a observar al hombre que me seduce como poco a poco se convierte en mi viejo amor el que yo creía haber  
olvidado.

Siguiendo la gran sensualidad que se profesa en el cuarto, menciono tu nombre con gran excitación.

Por lo que te detienes en un instante, me miras desconcertado y me preguntas si el nombre que mencione era el mismo ex novio que le había presentado.

Sorprendida por el cuestionamiento lo miro mas apenada y le explico que la verdad no supe lo que me sucedió que solo paso.

Tú solo suspiraste y me dijiste que nos hacíamos tontos, me das un beso en la mejilla recoges tu chaqueta y sales de mi habitación lo mas rápido posible.

Quedándome sola en la cama, llorando por lo que había sucedido, me di cuenta que nunca te iba a dejar de amar, quería que me aclararas muchas cosas.

Me dirijo a la ventana quería un poco de aire, aclarar mi mente, y como en todas las ocasiones este aroma otoñal me envuélvete tu recuerdo.

Me decido a ir a la reunión y enfrentarte, decirte lo que me hiciste sentir y lo que todavía provocas.

Me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación y una mascara me asusta, me sujeta me empieza a empujar dirigiéndome a la cama, trato de defenderme pero él es mas fuerte y me somete.

Mis ojos empiezan a gotear saladas lagrimas, imploro al sujeto que se encuentra encima de mi que no me lastime, solo escucho su respiración muy agitada.  
Asoma una navaja y la coloca en mi cuello en ese momento puedo escuchar por primera vez su voz, me indica que me calme o si no moriría en un instante.

Yo solo me quedo quieta mientras siento como el filo de esa navaja helada corta finamente mi piel dejando correr un hilo de sangre.

Escucho como me reprocha, me reclama el no haberme "cojido" a Sasori, le dice estúpido por haberse enamorado de mi, por eso no pudo terminar el trajo por el que lo había contratado, mi corazón se estremece por cada palabra que sale de su boca.

-Que demonios tienes maldita mujer, tu arruinaras mis planes si sigues con vida es necesario eliminarte. Termina diciendo el enmascarado. Y en un instante se arrebata la mascara

-Creo que no la voy a necesitar si estarás muerta. Muestra su rostro y una sonrisa se aloja en su boca

Me armo de valor y le cuestiono el por que arruinaba sus planes si no lo conocía nunca lo había visto en su vida.

El solo sonríe más y emite una carcajada, solo me miro, tomo en una de sus manos una soga y empezó a envolverme en ella.

Me explicaba que me mataría en el bosque y dejaría rastros de que había sido violada, riéndose por lo que ocurriría.

Solo pude emitir un chillido después de ser amordazada, lo sentía, resentía el final de mi vida,  
_terminaría en el parque donde por primera vez morí literalmente_

Al tratar de ser levantada, dejo caer lágrimas en la cama, me siento tan sola, empiezo a reasignarme.

En ese momento escucho tu voz tu hermosa voz, nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto al escucharla.

* * *

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo MADARA?, le cuestiona sorprendido por la escena, el sujetando a Hinata amarrada y amordazada, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡MALDITA SUERTE!, grita mientras deja caer el cuerpo de Hinata.-Mira Sasuke, tu no tienes que estar en este lugar, tu lugar es con tu futura esposa y liderando la empresa que dejo tu padre a cargo.

-Me esforcé demasiado para que tú también lo eches a perder por tus estúpidos amoríos. Dejaba notar la navaja que poseía.

Empezó a tocar su piel con ella, mientras Sasuke trata de acercarse gritándole que se detenga que era lo que pretendía hacer con ella.

Madara lo detuvo haciéndole la seña que si se acercaba la aniquilaba.

Él sorprendido se detiene y le solicita que se calme que no entendía nada. Que podían solucionar cualquier problema pero que dejara en paz a la chica.

-Ja… ja…ja. Ríe sarcásticamente – eres un estúpido enamorado, que lo único que debería de importarte es seguir mis instrucciones y ¿que haces? dejas todo por esta insignificante basura.

-Sabes, tengo una idea, si tanto adoras a este ser inferior te doy una buena solución. Aléjate de ella si la quieres seguir viendo con vida. Sigue tocando la navaja el cuerpo de Hinata.

Sasuke no puede creer lo que escucha, por fin se disponía a entregarse a los sentimientos que poseía y ahora todo estaba en su contra.

Su temor se acrecentaba prefería no estar con ella que ser el culpable de arrebatarle la vida.

-Acepto. Ahora déjala en paz, concluyo mirándolo con gran odio y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-Así me gusta, creo que nos estamos entendiendo, no sabes lo mucho que trabaje para poder poseerte, arrebatarte de tu padre y tu muy amoroso hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?- preguntas desconcertado, no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado Sasuke.

-Si como escuchaste, tuve que provocar el accidente en donde tu padre y hermano tendrían que morir. Le comentaba su delito mientras se sentaba alado de Hinata que seguía recostada y amordazada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar gritarle con rabia que era un desgraciado, un bastardo, Le hervía la sangre de rabia, de impotencia, ahora entendía todo, el fue el causante de que su vida fuera todo un infierno,  
que su madre perdiera la razón y que perdiera el único amor.

Mientras Madara se distraía viendo a Sasuke quebrarse por la desdicha que inundaba todo su ser, Hinata pudo liberarse de las ataduras que la envolvían.

Y con la misma soga pudo envolver el cuello de Madara, lo tomo por sorpresa en ese instante, Sasuke  
esta en shock y mientras el reacciona ella con todas sus fuerzas trata de asfixiarlo, le envolvía la rabia el era el culpable de que su vida fuera miserable.

Sin evitar que la navaja que tenia en la mano fuera incrustada en su cuerpo, Sasuke al ver tal acción se abalanzo en contra de el y empezó a golpearlo mientras Hinata caía como en cámara lenta en su cama dejando una mancha enorme en sus sabanas de sangre.

Quiso matarlo en ese instante pero su mente se dirigía a Hinata que se encontraba tirada desangrándose.

Dejo tirado a Madara inconsciente, tomo su celular y llamo a emergencias, la tomo la mano y la miro con preocupación.

-¡Hinata!, mi amor, no te preocupes, estoy contigo. Acariciaba el rostro de su amada y observaba que ella poco a poco respiraba con dificultad.

-¡HINATA!, gritaba, sin cesar mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba, lo perdonara por todo lo sucedido, que no lo dejara solo.

-Sa…sa… … te… pre..pre.. o cu..pes, me… encuentro…..bi..bien. Le contestaba Hinata con dificultad viéndolo y sonriendo de igual forma.

Era obvio la vida de Hinata se estaba yendo, Sasuke le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo, que era su único amor, empezaron a salirle lagrimas de dolor y desesperación, no quería que su único amor se marchara la amaba mas que nada en la vida.

Lo único que se escucho en esa habitación fue un TE AMO de la joven que poco apoco se desangraba el  
TE AMO de un chico que besaba sus labios sin color alejándose de ellos para recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su amada.

El aire fuerte y hojas marrones entraban a la habitación, gotas de lluvia empapaban el piso de madera el cielo parecía que se encontraba triste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No puedo sentirme mas arrepentido por lo ocurrido, camino dentro del parque donde toda mi vida cambio, siento la briza de un nuevo año esta vez visito este parque en primavera la luz me deslumbra las hojas son verdes chillantes, pero algo no cambia este AROMA OTOÑAL que me envuelve que me hace recordar a mi único amor.

Ya han pasado un año después del accidente, he podido arreglar mi vida, sanarme por dentro, todo es  
diferente en mi vida.

Camino recordando tu sonrisa tu mirada, tu AMOR. No se que hare sin ti, sin tus besos sin tus caricias, sin tu mirada, sin tu sonrojo cuando algo te avergüenza.

Sera el momento de partir contigo, _por que mi vida no es nada sin que en ella existas tu. _

Llego a la banca de madera sigue igual que antes…

Te vez mas hermosa que nunca, provocas una sonrisa en mi, tapo tus ojos con delicadeza y mencionas mi nombre.

Te volteas y me recibes con una angelical sonrisa tus ojos brillan mas que nunca, no puedo evitar plantarte un beso rápidamente.

Me siento a lado tuyo y recuesto mi cabeza en tus piernas acaricias mi cabeza y me dices que llego tarde.

Sacas una sonrisa de mi parte y me embriago de ese aroma que emana de tu cuerpo, algo lo hace saltar de emoción.

* * *

-¡Se movió, lo sentí, se movió!, le tocaba el vientre abultado que mostraba un embarazo ya avanzado y  
la miraba con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Hola Itachi soy tu Papá!, se acercaba al vientre de su amada y notaba que de nuevo daba un golpecito.

-¡Hinata!, ¡me contesto!, gritaba eufórico, se acerco a ella y le planto un beso, eres la mejor y única mujer del mundo, me haces el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo y regalándome el mejor de los regalos que cualquier persona puede pedir, un pedacito mío y tuyo TE AMO.

-No… Sasuke gra..gra..cias a ti por… por hacerme la mujer inmensamente feliz. Le susurraba con  
tartamudeo y sonrojándose.

-No puede ser , sigo haciéndote sentir avergonzada ehhh.. la miraba sensualmente y levantaba su labio de lado.

-¿Que te parece si, vamos a practicar para el segundo?... la cargo mientras terminaba su frase, ella no pudo evitar emitir un chillido y ponerse toda roja (algunos hábitos no se van por completo).

-Sasuke nooo…, se escuchaba que gritaba Hinata,

-Si mi amor no puedo evitarlo, eres mía y nada mas…..

_El aroma es algo notorio, no siempre para el ser humano, que poco a poco se pierde el sentido para percibirlo._

Pero cuando, se plasma en tu alma, tu ser, sea donde sea, siempre lo percibirás, el AROMA OTOÑAL no era mas que tu presencia tu propia alma llamando a la mía.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN….**


End file.
